callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack Dogs (killstreak)
Soap's Journal Dogs are a type of animal featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3; they are also a Killstreak in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Campaign In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Black Ops dogs jump on the player and knock them down. In Call of Duty: World at War, they jump and bite at the player and can also knock the player down. Also, they can kill the player without jumping on top of them. Like a Banzai charger, the player can kill them before they kill the player by pressing the melee button to break their neck at the right time. They're easy to hear and spot by their growling. If the player breaks the dog's neck at the right time and survives the attack on the Xbox 360 version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, they will get the "Down Boy Down" achievement. Dogs in single player mode will only appear as German Shepherds. Modern_Warfare_Dog.jpg|''Call of Duty 4'' singleplayer kill icon Modern_Warfare_2_Dog.jpg|''Modern Warfare 2'' singleplayer kill icon Dog knocking down the player MW2.jpg|A dog knocking down the player in Modern Warfare 2. Breaking_a_Dog's_neck.jpg|The player countering a dog's assault in Call of Duty 4 Dog laying down CoD4.jpg|A dog resting in "All Ghillied Up". Multiplayer Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer, dogs can be called in by a player as a 7-killstreak. The dogs spawn and attack enemy players on the map for 60 seconds. Friendly dogs appear as German Shepherds and enemy dogs are Black Belgian Malinois. The dogs can be killed, but will continue to respawn until the 60 second cycle has ended. By default, dogs have 100 health. Dogs attack by lunging and biting at enemy players. In core modes, players with more than 90 health points can survive up to two dog lunges before dying, but in Hardcore players die instantly even with Juggernaut. Killing a dog will give a player 3 XP depending on the game mode, but will not count as a kill or an assist. However, in Team Deathmatch and Free-for-All players score 3 and 2 points respectively, making it possible to actually win the game with fewer kills than would otherwise be necessary. For this reason, it can actually be detrimental to call in Dogs in these gametypes. Dogs rarely go into water and cannot climb ladders. Dogs also cannot attack players in tanks. The-Dogs-Out-Call-of-Duty-World-at-War.jpg Call of Duty: Black Ops The Attack Dogs make a return in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and have been upgraded to an 11-killstreak reward in Multiplayer. German Shepherds (friendly) or Belgian Shepherd Malinois (enemy) will spawn for a set period of time after activation. Four dogs initially spawn, with four reserve dogs. As the first four are killed, they are replaced from the reserves, giving a maximum of eight dogs over the time the kill streak is active. The dogs can now kill in one bite, likely due to the challenging task of acquiring 11 kills. Dogs are also attracted to gunfire, so a good thing to keep in mind would be to try and leave things quiet for a while. Ghost Pro does not make the player invisible to them. The most effective ways to counter dogs are to camp in an area with long range sight-lines and preferably with a wall behind the player in order to be able to gun them down or climb to an area only accessible by a ladder. On the multiplayer map Summit, there is a red cable car that a player can jump on to avoid the dogs. Dog_entering_map.jpg|Dogs entering the map Jungle. Attack Dogs BO.jpg|Attack Dogs in killstreaks menu. attack_dogs_ELITE.png|Attack Dogs seen on Call of Duty Elite website. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Dogs appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Special Ops and Campaign. Campaign Dogs are seen in the mission "Eye of the Storm" several times, along with Soap killing one during the stealth area. Spec Ops Dogs are also seen in Mission Mode and Survival Mode. In Mission Mode, they appear in the following levels: *Stay Sharp *Charges Set *Resistance Movement *Invisible Threat In Survival Mode, they may be strapped with timed C4. They appear on all tiers. Maps that are harder only have dogs strapped with C4. They can knock players down and the C4 still explodes after a dog is killed. Killing Dogs grant the player $100. Dogs strapped with explosives grant the player $150. Dogs can serve as the new "crawler" if one has a sentry. Dogs will treat the sentry as a enemy, but will just stand and bark at it. This can buy player much more time than 30 seconds to make preparations. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attack Dogs (now called K9 Unit) is a scorestreak in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, they are first seen in the multiplayer reveal trailer on the bar displaying the players selected killstreaks multiple times throughout the trailer. The K9 Unit requires a scorestreak of 1275. BOII attack dogs killstreak.png|Dogs seen as the 2nd(Center) Killstreak. Appearances Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In "The Coup", dogs are seen attacking civilians in the city. As most of the other dogs, they are German shepherds. Some are tamed by the OpFor, but others are individual and running amok, attacking people. One is seen chasing a man down an alleyway and over a fence. *In "Hunted", some dogs are ordered to attack the SAS, after saving Nikolai. *In "Safehouse", a few dogs will attack the squad during the search for Al-Asad. *In "All Ghillied Up", dogs are very common. *In "One Shot, One Kill", several dogs are seen and fought, they can also attack enemies. *In "The Sins of the Father", dogs attack Soap and Griggs as they pursue Viktor Zakhaev. *In "Ultimatum", a group of dogs may attack the squad after rescuing SSgt. Griggs, depending on how stealthy the player is. Call of Duty: World at War *Dogs appear in only one level, "Vendetta", as Wehrmacht patrol/guard dogs. *Dogs do not appear in the level "Vendetta" in the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, though they are present in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In "Takedown", a dog leaps at Roach from inside of the chain-linked soccer field. He can be knifed, shot, or left to run around the fence and attack the player. *In "Contingency", Soap says, "Dogs, I hate dogs", but Price comments "These Russian Dogs are pussycats compared to the ones in Pripyat." *In "The Enemy of My Enemy", dogs are seen once again, attacking Shadow Company soldiers. They are rarely seen, and the player can sometimes hear them but not see them. *In "Just Like Old Times", at the beginning. Soap and Price have to pick them off, along with two groups of Shadow Company soldiers, before rappelling down towards General Shepherd's cave network. Call of Duty: Black Ops * In "WMD", a Soviet patrol dog can be seen briefly just after the player takes control of Hudson for the remainder of the mission. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In Survival Mode, dogs appear as enemies. In later waves or harder maps they will have C4 explosives strapped to them. The C4 will arm when the dog is killed, but the player has a few seconds to escape the explosion. *In "Back on the Grid", hyenas can be found, filling the same role as dogs in the rest of the series. *In "Eye of the Storm", the Russian occupation force contains German Shepherds. One must be killed silently along with its handler. Another attempts to alert Russian troops to Soap and Yuri's location, but is thought to be misbehaving. Levels featuring Dogs *'Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare' **"The Coup" **"Hunted" **"Safehouse" **"All Ghillied Up" **"One Shot, One Kill" **"Sins Of The Father" **"Ultimatum" *'Call of Duty: World at War' **"Vendetta" *'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2' **"Takedown" **"Contingency" **"Just Like Old Times" **"The Enemy of My Enemy" **"Museum" ***'Special Ops' ****O Cristo Redentor ****Evasion *'Call of Duty: Black Ops' **"WMD" *'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3' **"Eye of the Storm" ***'Special Ops' ****Flood the Market ****Resistance Movement ****Survival Mode ****Chaos Mode Trivia General *Note that dogs can be affected by flashbangs and concussion grenades. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *When dogs jump on NPCs, the NPCs will not attempt to break the dog's necks, but rather shoot them in the side of the head with a sidearm. *When using the god cheat on the PC version, if the player is killed by a dog, their body will dissolve into a pool of blood but they will still be able to move around as a "ghost". Enemies will still shoot at the "ghost". *Shooting the lone dog in "All Ghillied Up" will result many more dogs coming after the player and MacMillan. Call of Duty: World at War *Although dogs cannot climb ladders, they have been known to leap up to six feet high to get on top of objects, such as the grassy-jungle-like walls on "Courtyard" and can even jump the entire ladder on the balcony in "Dome." *Dogs are affected by Tabun Gas. Proof of this can easily be seen in the Kill Cam if a player gets killed by a dog hit by such a grenade. The dog's vision will be distorted in much the same way that a human player's would be. *If a dog jumps off the map it may fly back up a few seconds after falling, however this is rare for either event to happen as the AI is programmed not to do this. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In the mission "Contingency," Soap says "Dogs. I hate dogs." This saying is a reference to Indiana Jones where he says "Snakes. I hate snakes." *It is actually possible to permanently cripple a dog if the player shoots it in a specific part of its leg. This can be done in the mission Contingency where in the beginning the player sees a patrol with a dog and its master in front. Even with its speed reduced to about 10%, it will relentlessly chase after the player. *If the player is playing Special Ops and a dog jumps on the player, the player's team mate can kill the dog while it is on the player. *In "The Enemy of My Enemy", some dogs will not tackle the player and instead will stand still barking at them, as if they do not know if they are friendly or not. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Nuketown, if the player calls in dogs and then calls in a Chopper Gunner, the player can see the dogs leaving the map (climbing the fence, etc.) and going into some boulders when the dogs' time has expired. *On the multiplayer level Berlin Wall, dogs can travel through No Man's Land without being shot by the guard towers. *Nova Gas will affect dogs. Dogs in the gas will stop and scratch at their eyes for a moment before continuing their attack. *If an enemy player hides behind the player that called the attack dogs in, the dogs will simply stand there and not attack. *It is possible for the player to be killed by their own dog. If the player walks in front of a friendly attacking dog the player will die. The kill feed states that the player committed suicide and shows a dog emblem. **The player can be killed by friendly dogs that were called in by another player, even on Core modes. If this occurs on Core it states the player committed suicide. The owner of the dogs is not penalized. *Using Ghost Pro on the Wii version will make it so the dogs won't attack you unless you shoot at them. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Dogs in Modern Warfare 3 attack more like the dogs in World at War or Black Ops, rather than the dogs from the previous 2 Modern Warfare games. They mainly attack by jumping and biting, instead of instantly tackling the player upon making contact. Dogs will only tackle the player if the player stands still and the dog is next to them for more than a couple seconds. This makes it much less likely for dogs to instantly kill the player. *Even with Juggernaut armor on in Special Ops, dogs can still kill the player by jumping on them and ripping the player's neck. Quotes Call of Duty: World at War *Marine Raiders **''"Bring in the dogs!"'' **''"Dogs, coming right at us!"'' *Imperial Japanese Army **''"The dogs hunger for the flesh of our enemies!"'' **''"The savages send dogs to do their work!"'' *Wehrmacht **''"Our hounds will tear them to shreds!"'' **''"They send their hounds! But they too will find only death!"'' *Red Army **''"Unleash the dogs!"'' **''"They have released the dogs!"'' Call of Duty: Black Ops *''"Dogs waiting on your go."'' *''"Dogs ready for your mark."'' *''"Friendly dogs inbound."'' *''"Dogs incoming."'' *''"Enemy Dogs incoming."'' *''"Hostile Dogs spotted in your area"'' Videos Reference Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Perks Category:Animals Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: World at War Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks